Dawn of The Ice King
by KingdomBrony16
Summary: A young man is transported to a land that is ruled over by ponies due to a wish a dying dragon granted him. As he lives in this new magical world powers that he's never had begins to manifest he has to learn to use them in every day life (or for good or evil). Rated T for swearing and sexual themes here and there. Tad bit of adventure, not too much.


_**Oh boy... uhm I really don't have any reason as to why I haven't updated anything in quite some time. So all I can say is that I'm terribly truly sorry and to make up for it I'm writing this story, a new one obviously, and I shall update as much as I can with Pony-Jin during my short spring break. Hopefully that makes up for the really long unplanned hiatus. Any who, the premise to this story was inspired after I saw Frozen (Elsa is the best by the way). And later when I went to go re-watch Fairy Tail, so in this story there will be tons and tons of references mainly to Fairy Tail and a few to Frozen, you'll know 'em when you see them (also maybe an infamous reference here and there). So I guess its now time for the intro I do for everything…*AHEM* Welcome one and all to a story of hilarity, sadness, slice of life situations, and just all around fun (not too much action and adventure this time around, taking a break from it, there'll be some but not too much.) I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. So let us begin…**_

It was a clear starless night and a man twenty years of age was lying on a well kept lawn outside of a 3-story Victorian style house. The man sat up and let out a deep sigh as a passing car's headlights illuminated his features. He was of caramel colored skin with chocolate brown eyes and a mess of hair atop his head that resembled that of a black sheep. (not in the shape of a sheep, though it would be funny) He had a slightly bulbous nose, ears that stuck out slightly as well as having freckles splashed about his face and a well defined jaw-line.

His eyes followed the black car under his rectangular glasses until it rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. The man gave another sigh before looking up at the sky and then to the house behind him.

He stood up slowly, "Well I think its time to turn in, to think… mom left me this house when she died." He shook his head and let out a small laugh, "I miss her, but I am thankful for the peace and quiet. The city with dad and Seena was just way too much, still its insane that I was left with a massive house and damn near half a billion dollars." He gave another quick chuckle, "Well hats what happens when your parents are divorced and your mother is one of the most famous actors on the planet." He gave one last look at the sky, "She really loved the night sky, too bad it's a starless one tonight." He let out one last small sigh and closed his eyes. While they were close a streak of white reflected in his glasses. As he turned around to open the door there was an earth shaking boom sounding from the forest that surrounded the house.

"What in the world…" He turned towards where the sound and shockwave came form to see a bright glow, "I know I'm going to regret this but…" He takes a shaky breath and heads for the forest across the road.

Within 30 or so minutes the young man reached the pulsing light to find a crater. In said crater there was a large lizard like creature. It looked like… "A dragon." The young man says under his breath. He slid down the edge of the crater towards the creature when he was close he got a good look at the detail. Its body was snow white with a golden belly, claws, horns and spines, and the wing membrane was a paler gold. The dragon's eyes were closed so he reached a trembling hand out slowly to touch it only to stumble back and fall when its eyes shot open showing to be and icy blue.

"I… uh… c-can you speak?" The man asked, his voice shaking something terrible.

The dragon moved its large head slowly, "Indeed I can young one." It said in a feminine voice.

The man started to breath heavily, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh… a real dragon, how did… I mean… you are… oh my gosh."

The dragon laughed a bit before coughing, "Still your tongue young one and tell me your name." She said in a soft yet commanding tone.

He blushed and cleared his throat, "Right, my apologies, I – uh – I'm… my name is Chris… Chris McGrath." He said as best he could through his excitement.

She nodded, "Yes, a fine name indeed… though I sense no fear from you... are you not afraid?"

"Me? No… a – uh – a little excited sure, but scared? Not - not really. Uhm… may I ask your name if that's okay?" Chris asked her.

She smiled again before coughing, "Ah, I must apologize; my manners have escaped me in my old age." She gave a few more coughs before continuing, "My name is Elsa Isixim (yeah I know, whatever my story)… or just Elsa or Icis, whichever you prefer." She finished with a ragged breath.

Chris stood back up and took a small step forward, "Are… are you ok?" She shook her head very slowly. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

She looked at him sadly, "So kind even though you know nothing about me or where I'm from… Alas, no, I am dying and nothing can be done to postpone or stop it" she paused for a second before speaking again, "Actually there is something you can do for me."

"Sure anything, what is it?" He asked looking at those icy blue eyes that somehow showed a millennium worth of emotions and wisdom.

"Tell me something, anything, that you truly want or desire and I can give it to you, that is what you can do for this old dying dragon's last wish. For me… and you." She said with a small smile.

He looked at her shocked before speaking, "Well… I – I'd like to go and se someplace that no one on this world has ever seen before."

The dragoness looked at the human, "A humble request that I can easily fill." She raised her head up and took one last long ragged breath before opening her mouth and breathing a blast of bone chilling cold white air over the man.

As soon as he felt it he looked back at the dragon, "You tricked me! You just wanted to kill and eat me!" he yelled out.

"No… I am giving… you… your request…" Her voice died off and with it the blinding white coldness.

It was the last he saw of the white dragon. But what was to meet his eyes next would truly startle him

_**Hey everyone, how did you like that? Honestly, I enjoyed writing it. Though I'll let you all in on a little secret, other than watching Frozen and Fairy Tail, also playing infamous, I wrote this because I had serious writer's block with Pony-Jin. I still kinda do, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing it, it might just be a it before I update it though a new chapter should be out this week, hopefully. Anyway, I want to discuss the title for the story. Originally I was going to call it Snow Fairy, after Fairy Tail's first opening but then I realized it made no sense… well to anyone except me anyway. So I enlisted the help of my brother who also writes stories, doesn't have an account up here, not that I'm aware of anyway, and he came up with the current title you see now. Just future reference for if you ever see me accidentally call it Snow Fairy, just the beta name.**_


End file.
